one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
NAME: Raven AGE: 18 RACE: Human (formerly) GENDER: Female OCCUPATION: Spec Ops CODENAME: SAMURAI OVERVIEW: Raven is the oldest member, and leader, of Team RAIL, and one of the strongest. She is the one who oversees the team, analyses their weapons, handles the assignments and the political side of the job. She is well known for her hatred of males, though, as she views them to be primitive perverted pigs, holding great distain for them. Originally, she wanted to have a team composed solely of girls, however she got 2 male members whom she regarded as neutral. The only member of the male species she trusts with everything she has is Nico, whom she shares a history with. APPEARANCE: Raven is a teenage woman who is more than 2 years Nico’s Senior, with fair skin and black hair, blacker than night itself as it went down to her backside, worn loosely with a cowlick sticking out at the top. Her eyes are a crimson red, which gain a demonic red glow when she is angered, inspiring fear into her enemies. She wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wears black gloves over her hands that are tightly fit, offering better grip for weapon handling. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears thigh high black stockings attached to a pair of garters, and a pair of black stiletto heeled boots with metal replacing the toes and heels that reach just beneath the rims of her stockings. When in battle, a mask is formed over her face, being primarily white with red detailing as a secondary colour. It has four slits, which enhances its inhuman, demonic appearance. PERSONALITY: Raven is a person who hates males, with a passion. She is a stoic, no-nonsense person who doesn’t tolerate much incompetence. She tells Nico when they first meet to not slow her down, as the strong survive while the weak perish. She became a Spec Ops Agent as a “show of dominance” over the male gender, swiftly rising through the ranks and gaining top status in mere months. She earned herself the codename SAMURAI, based on her appearance and choice of weaponry. She is a strong-willed, confident person who has a side of her that enjoys fighting. She takes her job as team leader very seriously, to the point where she doesn’t let her hate for males rule her when associating with the male members of her team. WEAPONS: - A single Japanese themed Odachi which she carried by its sheath on her waist. The sheath has a rotatory chamber filled with various elemental cores, which allow her blade to carry additional properties. The blade is telescopic which allows it to be twice the length of its sheath. SKILLS: - HYPER SLASH – Energy crackles along the blade, its colour reminiscent of the element she is using, as she cuts a single slice through one side of the enemy, before she comes back and repeats the process for the other side, then jumps up and slashes downwards, creating another slash mark, withal three exploding in unison for triple damage. - DEMON CLAW – Energy blades protrude from the hilt of Raven’s Odachi, forming a makeshift ’claw’ that she uses to strike her enemy. - THOUSAND POUND CANNON - Raven’s Odachi is swung with the force of a thousand Rhinos, creating a massive cannon-like shockwave that destroys what it touches. Strong enough to go through buildings. - SAMURAI DRIVE – Raven’s SAMURAI DRIVE coated her in crimson energy, shaping itself into a Japanese themed Samurai with its energy sword coated around her Odachi, making it increasingly intimidating and ominous. Her eyes became a hollow crimson red upon its activation, while her lips turned a faint purple colour. POWERS - Cryokinesis – Raven has power over all forms of liquids, Ice being her main element. She can manipulate Ice, water, vapour among other elements associated with Ice.